


the intricacies of luck;

by kkulgyeol



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, kogyeol wooshin and sunyoul as best friends, slight weiyoul, slight wooshin+sooil, you blink and you loose them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkulgyeol/pseuds/kkulgyeol
Summary: minsoo feels so frustrated with his roomate. he really thought they'd be fwb - friends with benefits, the benefit being his roomate cooking for him as he's a cooking major. but it all turns out differently.





	the intricacies of luck;

**Author's Note:**

> written from minsoo's pov. rare pairings at it's worst! hope you enjoy! (-:

Why does Minsoo had to be so unlucky with his roomate? He sighs. "Living with the cooking major is a dream come true," - Yein told him when he was just moving in with his roomate, - "My roomate apparently majors in anime". Minsoo laughed and wished Yein good luck. Little did he know that he will be the one needing it. His roomate is also an anime fan (which doesn't bother Minsoo at all, it's just _the irony of it all_) and not all like what he imagined. One time Minsoo woke up to the smell of a home-cooked meal only to find his roomate bolt away from the kitchen. So, that's that.

"It's weird", - Minsoo doesn't want to pout, because Yein is already giggling, but can't help it, he's really upset.

"Maybe, he's just shy?"

"Maybe, he just hates me?" - Minsoo takes a sip of his coffee, but it's blazing-hot. Why does the universe hate him? Yein pats Minsoo's hand and gives hime a little smile.

"Just talk to him. I'm sure, he doesn't hate you".

So, here's Minsoo, sitting on the couch, screwing his carefully condacted with Wooseok study schedule, which loosely based on who will die first after all the readings and wiritings, waiting for his roomate to come back home.

"Hi, my name is Minsoo", - meeting new people is not something Minsoo likes. Though he doesn't hate it, just if it can be helped, he'd rather not do it. But this boy. This boy is very cute; he's slightly shorter than Minsoo, with round squishy cheeks, wearing a cap through which some visible green - _green?_ \- strands of hair are poking out. Did Minsoo already mention that this boy looks very cute? 

"Hello, I'm Changhyun", - jesus, _his voice_. His freaking voice. His seven hundred feet deep into the ocean voice.

They talked after that for some time about their majors and where they're from. Was there anything Minsoo said that upsetted him? 

As Minsoo was combing through their first and only proper conversation, the front door opens. And there he is - Changhyun - caring a big box. 

"Hi", - Minsoo stands up and walks to him, - "We need to talk". Changyun nods, hugging the box tighter to himself.

"Why are you avoiding me?" "Huh? I'm not" "Really?" "Maybe, a little".

He blushes and looks down. _Cute_. Minsoo is just upset now, he really thought they could be friends.

"So, why?" - the boy in front of him sighs. 

"You remeber how we went out for drinks the first night?" - Minsoo nods. Of course he does. They decided to celebrate becoming roomates. But nothing special happened: they talked about their proffesors, Changyun rambled about wrong imagery of cooking industry in media, Minsoo rambled about consumer culture and it's affects on young people's mental health. Normal stuff!

"And?" "So you don't remember" "I remember it perfectly, that's why i am asking"

Changyun blushes even more, pink slips from the apples of his cheeks down his neck, getting deeper and brighter. 

"I called you pretty and said I'd like to kiss you", - oh. _Oh!_

"Is that what was bothering you?" - Minsoo starts laughing, Changhyun looks embarassed and slightly sad, - "I'm sorry. It's just I thought that you hated me".

"I don't", - he looks so small with that huge box in front of him.

"It's okay. You shouldn't worry about it. I really want to be friends with you". 

Minsoo streches his arm for a hand-shake. Changhyun looks at the hand, than at his box, than back at the hand in front of him. 

"Just put-" "Yeah, yeah".

After settling it down on the ground, he shakes Minsoo's hand and smiles a little. What a cutie, seriously.

***

Minsoo's roomate is a cooking major who've been teaching him how to cook for the last couple weeks.

"Why do I need to know all of this?" "So you won't starve" "But you are with me?" "I'm not going to live with you forever" "You aren't?"

Changhyun laughs. Minsoo saved his number as a "cutie", because look at him!

Today he has an exam, so Minsoo decided to actually use the skills learnt from him and make a dinner for the two of them. He still has Changhyun's favourite takeout place's phone number on dial in case it all goes wrong (and 911 in case it goes catastrophically wrong).

"I'm home!" - crap, Minsoo hasn't finished yet. Where did the time go? 

Changhyun walks in and smiles at the sight of slightly panicked Minsoo in a kiss-a-cook apron. 

"Hey. I thought it was going to take longer".

"Yeah, well, our proffesor decided to spare us" , - he's still smiling, now Minsoo's the one blushing, - "What'cha cooking?"

"Lasagna" "Wow" "Yeah" "Smells good" "Learned from the best"

Changhyun chuckles. That might be Minsoo's favourite sound (besides Yein admitting that Minsoo was right about anything).

The lasagna turns out nice, not as good as the Changhyun made while teaching him the recipe, but still edible. Minsoo's still wearing the apron as he realizes looking down. The image of cartoony chef with huge mustache, winking and pluckering his lips, makes Minsoo blush. Second time this evening alone. What's happening? Is he sick?

Changhyun also looks at the apron.

"My friend got this one for me as a joke. But you can have it, you look good in it", - the blushing doesn't stop. Does Minsoo have a fever? He looks up to meet Changhyun's eyes and his heart starts beating faster.

"T-thanks", - they both giggle at Minsoo's throat stumbling over a single word.

***

"And i giggled, like a five year old girl being complimented on her sticker collection".

"Well, that's an unnecessary gender specification".

"Well, tell me what to do?" - maybe, calling Yein and saying that he felt sick wasn't such a good idea after all. Should've only called Wooseok.

"I think our Minsoo has a crush on his roomate", - nevermind, he should've just suffered quietly in his bed, trying to finish his required readings for the week.

"Yeah, I thought it was obvious after the very first day they met", - Yein's smiles is beaming with i-was-the-right-one-this-time, Minsoo's never felt as devasted as he does now.

"I don't have a crush!"

***

Of course he doesn't have a crush, what are they even talking about? What do these two even know? Yein's been crushing on his own roomate - Jinhyuk or whatever - so he's projecting, and Wooseok only found the courage to reach out to that No Sooil dude from high-school he's been drooling about this whole time. So both of them are invalid and should stop this nonsense. 

"A-yo, roomate, why you sad?" - Changhyun slightly bumps Minsoo's knee with his own, sending static signals up Minsoo's legs, to his stomach and then deep inside his ribs. _Oh no!_

"Nothing, just" "Just?" "It really is nothing"

Changhyun pouts. Minsoo wants for the floor to open up and swallow him whole, it'd hurt less. This is insufferable.

"Sorry, you don't have to talk about it if-"

"I think you're cute!" - and the title of the most awkward confession goes to Go Minsoo for screaming at his crush and shutting his eyes close right after that. When he opens his eyes, he's greeted with Changhyun's soft smile. 

"Thanks".

"No. Like cute-cute, like very cute", - Changyun looks at him even softer and Minsoo swears he could fly. Or however it goes in that stupid song. He's side-tracking from embarassment. 

"Well, I already have told you how I feel about you".

Physically Minsoo is sitting on the floor, surrounded by textbooks, but mentally? Mentally he's up at the ceiling, twirling in the air and screaming. Changhun leans in closer, and Minsoo feels very, very lucky with his roomate.


End file.
